Piel de Otoño
by anshtpswills
Summary: En la vida pasan muchas cosas inesperadas... El porqué o para qué suceden es lo que se pregunta Regina cada mañana, sin tener una respuesta. Cosas tan simples como el choque de un balón contra un libro o cosas más raras como la lluvia en pleno invierno pueden cambiar, de manera significativa, la vida de algunas personas. AU.
**_Okay, antes que nada pido perdón por los cientos de errores que esta historia pueda tener. La gramática no se me da muy bien algunas veces (por no decir la mayoría del tiempo) y los errores ortográficos nunca pueden faltar por mas "correcciones" que haga. Volveré a leer la historia ya publicada para corregir lo que haga falta hasta tratar de dejarla lo más "decente" posible._**

 ** _Ahora... si pudiera insertar un grito de emoción aquí, lo haría. Quiero agradecerles enormemente a todos por sus comentarios en mi última historia: mills, Vnat07, Guest, evazqueen, LyzzSQ, nat, kykyo-chan, Guest, misskimhyun, Kuga Shion, ShioMX24, Mahylan-1992, Love Girl, Guest, AleaRachel, franchiulla... A las personas que la hicieron favorita, a las que la siguieron y a los que siguen leyendo entre las sombras y todavía no se atreven a comentar. En serio ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!, creo que nunca me cansaré de repetirlo._**

 ** _Y bueno, dejando atrás los agradecimientos, debo confesar que con esta historia me estoy arriesgando un poco a me que quieran echar a patadas de este sitio... o a que me quieran linchar... no lo sé, tiene un poco de todo (creo). Sólo espero que pueda gustarles aunque sea una mínima cosita... Ya me dirán ustedes si necesitaré un ataúd después... Estaré esperando sus comentarios._**

* * *

En la vida pasan muchas cosas inesperadas. Cosas a veces tan simples que ni siquiera llegan a causar un gran revuelo. Aunque, por otro lado, existen otras cuantas un poco más notorias que provocan muchas veces que la gente se pregunte por qué suceden. Las personas quieren tener una respuesta de cualquier forma a esa pregunta, cuando, en realidad, la verdadera respuesta no siempre se puede encontrar a partir de ese cuestionamiento, sino a partir de un «¿para qué?», ¿Para qué suceden ciertas cosas?

Regina se preguntaba todo eso cada mañana al despertar.

En ocasiones, la chica morena de cabellos cortos, deseaba tener una respuesta a todas sus preguntas o, al menos, una pista de por qué o para qué le ocurrían.

Caminando bajo el cielo azul que aquel día de otoño le ofrecía, llevando un vestido tinto de poco vuelo por encima de sus rodillas y bellerinas negras, y pisando algunas hojas secas ya caídas de los árboles, avanzaba por el patio de su escuela con unas gafas rectangulares de pasta negra sobre su nariz, sumergida en uno de sus tantos libros dirigiéndose hacia una de las bancas cerca de la cancha de baloncesto.

Ya se le había hecho una costumbre andar por los senderos de aquella preparatoria y, en uno de sus tantos paseos, un día había visto entrenar al equipo femenino de la escuela, centrándose, más que nada, en una chica que mantenía sus cabellos rubios sostenidos en una cola alta. La morena la había estado observando en muchísimas ocasiones por los pasillos de la escuela durante el año anterior y más de alguna vez se había ruborizado al ser descubierta por su mejor amiga Kathryn, cuando ésta se daba cuenta de su pequeño «espionaje».

Todo en su día había ido bien hasta ese momento. La morena sentía el aire fresco sobre su rostro, percibía el aroma del otoño mientras se adentraba en sus historias como cada vez que tenía algunas horas libres y escuchaba de pronto cómo las hojas sueltas, en diversos tonos de color naranja, eran arrastradas por el viento hacia diferentes destinos.

Pero, unos segundos más tarde, al ir tan ensimismada en su lectura, no se dio cuenta de que un objeto se dirigía hacia ella con rapidez.

—¡Cuidado!

Fue el grito de una de las chicas en la cancha lo que se escuchó antes de que el pesado balón de baloncesto golpeara en las manos a la morena provocando que su libro escapara de ellas.

Por un momento, Regina se quedó estática ante aquel cambio tan abrupto de concentración que le hizo volver a la realidad y, después, escuchó la voz de la chica que había corrido hacia ella tratando de evitar que el balón la golpeara.

—Oye, lo siento mucho, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la joven con uniforme de deporte ayudando a recoger el libro de la morena y tomando la pelota bajo su brazo.

Regina tomó su libro con calma y alzó su mirada encontrándose con unos ojos realmente hermosos de color esmeralda que, en ese momento, reflejaban un poco de preocupación.

—Eeeh...

La morena no supo que pasó en ese momento pues, de repente, sintió como si alguien le hubiera borrado todas las palabras de su mente para que no pudiera hablar.

—¿Te lastimé con el balón?

—Yo... Eeeh... No. Estoy bien —titubeó un poco y una sonrisa de alivio apareció en la chica que tenía en frente.

Al ver aquello, Regina sintió que sus mejillas comenzaron a acumular un poco de calor. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y con nerviosismo colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Siento... siento mucho haberte golpeado —dijo la otra— tu libro... ¿no se dañó? Si es así puedo conseguirte uno nuevo... yo...

—No. Nonono. Está bien —sonrió.

—Oh... Entonces... —la rubia ya no supo qué más decir.

—Mmm... Parece que te esperan —señaló Regina a sus espaldas.

—Ah, sí... claro. Yo... Mmm... Nosotras... estamos entrenando.

«¿Qué te pasa, Emma?», «¿Qué te pasa, Regina?» fue lo que se escuchó en la mente de cada una.

—Sí, lo... noté.

—Por cierto, soy...

—Emma... —interrumpió la morena.

—¿Conoces mi nombre?

Y de repente Regina sintió sus mejillas arder un poco más de lo que ya lo estaban.

—Eeeh, por supuesto... es lo más común, creo —susurró eso último para sí misma— Toda la escuela te conoce... eres Emma Swan, la capitana del equipo femenino de baloncesto —dijo tratando de contener una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Claro... soy... la capitana —se rascó la cabeza.

—¡Emma!, ¡¿piensas quedarte a ligar toda la hora?!

Esa fue una amiga de la rubia provocando que Regina abriera los ojos con sorpresa y su cara terminara de ponerse completamente roja al igual que la de Emma.

—¡Dios! —exclamó en voz baja— ignora a Ruby. Ella... está un poco loca.

Regina sólo asintió con su cabeza apretando sus labios.

—Bueno... tengo que volver —señaló a sus espaldas— de nuevo lo siento —dijo refiriéndose al golpe.

—No te preocupes.

Emma dio media vuelta para regresar a la cancha y Regina se quedó sólo unos pocos segundos más parada antes de reaccionar y retomar su camino.

—Oye, morena... —volvió a hablar Emma dos segundos después haciendo que la otra se detuviera y volteara a verla —¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Regina.

Y con esa simple respuesta ambas sonrieron y siguieron su camino.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Emma entraba en la biblioteca dispuesta a buscar un libro que le ayudara con su tarea de cálculo integral. Habían estado viendo las integrales durante dos días y hasta el momento todavía no entendía cómo llegar al final con un resultado correcto. Caminó entre los estantes buscando la sección y al alzar su mano para tomar uno de los libros, su vista se fijó en una chica de vestido gris y lentes de pasta negra, a unos cuantos metros de ahí. Tomó un libro sin siquiera mirarlo y caminó hasta la mesa en donde la morena se encontraba.

—¡Hey! —saludó y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver a Regina alzar la vista, sosteniendo sus lentes por la sorpresa.

—Hola —sonrió también y se quitó los anteojos para dejarlos sobre el libro que leía.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

«Vaya, qué pregunta más tonta» se reprendió Emma.

—Quiero decir... bueno, tú me entiendes...

Regina sonrió.

—Sólo vine a leer algo antes de entrar a clases. ¿Y tú...? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Emma alzó su libro y la morena leyó el título.

—Historia de la Humanidad.

—Mi mart... ¡¿Qué?! —se interrumpió Emma volteando a ver la portada del libro que había tomado— Rayos... —lo dejó en la mesa— en realidad estoy aquí por cálculo integral, hay un tema que me odia y decide cambiar los números y las letras de forma y posición haciéndome más difícil todo —apretó los labios.

—¿Sabes que las «letras» y los «números» tienen su propio nombre, ¿no?

—Da igual... siguen siendo letras y números.

Regina rodó los ojos.

—Pues conmigo todos los temas se portan muy bien...

—¿En serio? Entonces ¿podrías pedirles a las integrales que no se porten tan mal conmigo y me faciliten un poco más el trabajo? —puso una carita de cachorro mientras juntaba sus dos manos, entrelazando los dedos provocando una pequeña risa en la morena.

—¿Las integrales? ¿En serio?

—Oye... no a todos nos va bien en cálculo. ¿Tú comprendes todos los temas?

—No por nada soy la mejor de mi grupo.

—¡Vaya! Entonces debería nombrarte —puso sus palmas en el aire y fue separándolas poco a poco con cada palabra dicha—: la Tutora Oficial de Calculo Integral de la Capitana del Equipo Femenino de Baloncesto. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me ayudarías a tener una mejor relación con las integrales? —volvió a poner una carita de cachorro— por favor...

Regina pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? —preguntó un poco nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

¿En verdad iba a ser tutora de la chica que la hacía estremecerse con tan sólo escuchar su voz?

—¡¿Comenzamos ya?!

—¿Algún inconveniente?

—No, no, está perfecto. Así me voy preparando para el examen de este viernes. Quedan veinticinco minutos para que inicie la siguiente clase, ¿crees que nos alcance con eso?

—Si pones atención y comprendes lo que hay que hacer, a lo mejor sí.

—De acuerdo —sonrió.

Regina le dio una hoja de papel y le prestó un lápiz mientras comenzaba a explicarle a la rubia todo el procedimiento que debía de hacer y los nombres reales de aquellas «letras» y «números» que Emma se negaba a aprender. Luego de veinte minutos, Emma soltó un bufido y simuló querer encajarse el lápiz en el cuello mientras gruñía por la desesperación de no conseguir ni un resultado bien. Regina rio quitándole la pieza de madera y se levantó de la mesa para ir a su próxima clase pero, antes de que eso sucediera, la rubia le pidió seguir con la tutoría luego de acabar las clases, cosa a lo que Regina no se pudo negar y asintió con una sonrisa, marchándose del lugar.

* * *

Durante el resto de ese día y el siguiente, Emma y Regina se vieron en un parque para seguir practicando el tema de las integrales.

El jueves por la tarde, luego de tres horas y más de diez ejercicios, Emma por fin consiguió no perderse o saltarse nada del procedimiento logrando que le diera de manera correcta la integral. Practicó algunos ejercicios más y, al terminar, invitó a Regina a comer un helado para agradecerle de algún modo lo que había hecho por ella, sin embargo, la morena insistió en que no era necesario.

A partir de la negación de la morena de aceptar cualquier cosa como forma de pago por parte de la rubia, Emma le dijo entonces que irían a comer un helado y después Regina estaría en deuda con ella debiéndole lo mismo.

Asunto resuelto.

Y así fue como, poco antes del atardecer, aún con sus postres en mano, Emma pidió a Regina que la siguiera a un lugar dentro del bosque.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos de camino, Emma le estuvo contando a la morena cómo era que se había enamorado de aquel sitio al haberlo descubierto una vez al escapar de clases. Y, al llegar, Regina no pudo expresar lo que sintió al verlo pues, jamás en su vida había presenciado algo tan hermoso como aquella vista.

El lugar al que Emma la había llevado, se trataba de una hermosa laguna celeste rodeada de campo verde y algunas plantas que ahora lucían en diversos tonos de naranja, pero que, en primavera, podían apreciarse con algunas florecillas de diferentes colores. Algunos rayos de sol se colaban entre las copas de los árboles dándole al sitio un aspecto mágico.

—¡Wow!

Regina se quedó mirando aquella laguna fascinada.

—Ven... —la llamó la rubia dirigiéndose a una banca de madera.

Una vez sentadas, las dos pensaron en alguna forma de mantener una conversación.

—¿Crees que ya comprendiste bien el tema de las integrales?

Regina decidió terminar con el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellas desde unos minutos atrás.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo?

La rubia intentó poner un tono bromista, sin embargo, con aquello sólo consiguió que las mejillas de la morena se encendieran un poco y su mirada se desviara hacia la laguna.

—Creo que tendré una nota decente en el examen de mañana.

—Me alegra escucharlo —Regina sonrió levemente y volvieron a quedarse en silencio algunos minutos más.

—¿Sabías que durante algunos años, algunos cisnes llegaron a esta laguna a pasar el otoño? —comenzó a hablar Emma y Regina la miró con el entrecejo fruncido— lo sé, suena extraño, pero es cierto. Ya sabes lo que se dice en esta ciudad... cosas inexplicables suceden. No por nada se le conoce como «el pueblo del enigma»... Ya ves... a veces ni siquiera aparece en algunos mapas —se encogió de hombros y poco a poco fue bajando su tono de voz— Storybrooke está lleno de misterios... ¿Te crees eso que las personas dicen sobre los animales que se ven en este bosque?

—¿Qué dicen?

—Que son espíritus que vienen a visitarnos. Espíritus de las personas que vivieron aquí en años pasados.

Mientras hablaban, ambas se habían ido acercando sin percatarse, y no se habrían dado cuenta de ello de no haber sido por el celular de la rubia que comenzó a sonar unos segundos más tarde. Se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo y Regina se alejó de la banca dándole privacidad a la otra chica para contestar.

—¿Qué pasa Rubs?... ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo crees?... No, no, sólo se me olvidó checar la hora... Sí... Estuve estudiando toda la tarde... Pues aunque no lo creas... ¡¿Qué?! —volteó a ver a Regina para asegurarse de que no estuviera cerca— sí, estuvimos juntas... Es-tu-dian-dooo... Oh, ya cállate... Nooo, en unos minutos llego... Está bien, nos vemos.

Terminó la llamada y se quedó observando a Regina durante algunos segundos mientras ésta se mantenía de rodillas a la orilla de la laguna con sus dedos sumergidos en las aguas cristalinas.

—Regina, lo siento... tengo que volver.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí. Sólo olvidé que tenía que hacer algunas cosas con Ruby... una amiga.

—Oh, está bien. Yo también tengo que volver. Le dije a mi madre que regresaría un poco más tarde a casa pero ya casi anochece.

—Vamos entonces.

Esperó a que Regina la alcanzara y juntas emprendieron el camino de regreso. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante el trayecto y al llegar a la avenida principal, se despidieron y tomaron diferentes direcciones.

* * *

—Regina, cariño...

—Hola, madre —la morena se acercó a saludar a la mujer con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Una sonrisa traicionera se formó en sus labios y su madre entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que algo había ocurrido.

—Bien.

—¿Sólo bien?... ¿Y por eso te pones así de roja?

—¡Madreee! —Regina se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y se fue a su cuarto— tengo tareas que hacer —alzó la voz antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Una vez dentro, se dejó caer sobre su espalda, encima de la cama, y llevó sus manos a su estómago en donde entrelazó sus dedos para luego dejar libre un suspiro.

* * *

—Así que con la morena, eh.

—Ya te dije que sólo estuvimos estudiando.

—Ajá —Ruby la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Es la verdad... Lo comprobarás cuando nos entreguen la nota del examen de mañana.

—¡El examen!

Emma soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de pánico que puso su amiga.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo que te hizo olvidarlo?

—Cosas.

—¿Volviste a salir con Graham? —alzó un poco sus cejas y su amiga apretó los labios— sabes que te quiero como a una hermana... pero si Granny se entera de eso, no pienso ayudarte a hacer la limpieza del local.

—¡Oh, vamos, Emma!

—No... —rio— ya quiero verte tallar los pisos con esponja.

Ruby le tiró una almohada.

—No entiendo cómo a ti no te dice nada.

—Tú eres la nieta, no yo.

—¡Pero vives con nosotras desde hace años!

—Sigues siendo la nieta...

—Pero...

—Shut.

Ruby entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con malicia después de un rato de silencio.

—Entonces... ¿con la morena...?

—¡Ruby!

—¿Qué...? Te gusta, ¿no?

—Es muy linda.

—La vez que estuvimos entrenando tardaste en volver con el balón, ¿de qué tanto hablaron?

—De nada.

—Eso dijiste en secundaria cuando te pregunté por Lily.

—Pero ella no es Lily.

—Por supuesto que no —sonrió con picardía.

* * *

El lunes por la tarde, al terminar todas las clases, Emma salió disparada del salón con la firme idea de encontrar a la morena. Corrió por los pasillos de la preparatoria y, al llegar al exterior, hizo un escaneo de las personas que ya caminaban afuera de esta. Luego de algunos segundos sus ojos se posaron sobre una cabellera corta de color negro en dirección a ¿la cancha de baloncesto? Como sea. Regina caminaba con su vista fija en uno de sus libros mientras Emma la veía con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se abrió pasó entre los demás alumnos y, al tener a la chica a pocos metros de ella, gritó su nombre.

—¡Regina!

Frunció el ceño cuando la morena no se detuvo y apresuró un poco el paso hasta ponerse por un lado de ella. Tocó su hombro y, con ese gesto, Regina se sobresaltó un poco quitándose los audífonos que llevaba puestos.

—¡Hey! —saludó la morena dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Andas perdida?

—¿Qué?

—La salida está hacia el otro lado —señaló a sus espaldas.

—Oh, eso —sonrió un poco más— es que, en realidad voy hacia allá —señaló una de las bancas situadas debajo de un árbol, a unos diez metros de la cancha— leo durante un rato al salir de clases, antes de ir a mi casa.

—¿Siempre estás leyendo?

—Algo así... —frunció sus labios marcando más su cicatriz y Emma la miró durante una milésima de segundo antes de fijar su vista en sus ojos— te parece aburrido, ¿no?

Regina se quitó los lentes que siempre usaba al leer y los guardó en su estuche dentro de su bolso.

—No. Más bien creo que es interesante. No hay muchas personas a las que les guste leer... me incluyo un poco en ellas —hizo un gesto con su boca, curvando sus labios hacia abajo.

—¿No te gusta?

—Bueno... un poco, sí. Pero casi nunca lo hago, soy más de estar entre amigos y hacer deporte. ¿A ti qué te gusta hacer?

—Oh... pues... A mí me gusta leer, como ya lo habrás podido notar —se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia su destino siendo seguida por Emma— me gusta cocinar cuando estoy aburrida; de pequeña solía ver alguna que otra película de miedo durante la noche —miró a Emma de soslayo cuando dijo eso último y contuvo una sonrisa al verla sorprenderse— caminar por la pla...

—¿Películas de miedo en la noche? Oye, eres de las mías. Mi amiga Ruby siempre sale despavorida cuando la invito a ver una. Al final termino yo sola en mitad de la sala con las luces apagadas y un film capaz de causar un paro cardíaco... Pero dices que ya no las ves... ¿por qué?

—Algunas cosas en mi vida cambiaron desde hace algunos años, y pues... mi madre no me deja verlas desde entonces.

—Vaya... ¿y tu padre tampoco te deja?

Regina guardó silencio un momento antes de contestar.

—Él ya no está con nosotras.

—Oh, yo... lo siento mucho, Regina. Yo no...

—No te preocupes. No podías saberlo —la tranquilizó— por cierto... ¿me buscabas para algo? —cambió el tema de conversación antes de terminar en alguno con el que no se sintiera muy cómoda hablando.

—¡Sí! —soltó emocionada con una enorme sonrisa y le tendió la hoja que llevaba doblada.

Regina la tomó y la inspeccionó. Se trataba de su examen de cálculo integral.

—Sacaste un nueve... —dijo sonriendo.

—Te lo dije... aunque todo te lo debo a ti. Eres una gran tutora.

—No, yo no... Simplemente te faltaba comprender algunas cosas en el procedimiento.

—Pero tú me ayudaste así que te lo debo.

—No fue nada.

Se quedaron conversando durante casi una hora y, al finalizar, Emma se despidió de la morena con un abrazo efusivo que la dejó sorprendida.

—Nos vemos luego.

* * *

Unos cuantos meses más vinieron después de aquel incidente que hizo que las dos chicas se conocieran, y, durante aquel tiempo, Emma estuvo invitando a Regina a pasar un rato con ella y, de vez en cuando, también con sus amigos. Regina estuvo saliendo también con sus propias amigas invitando a la rubia en algunas ocasiones y poco a poco habían ido descubriendo que después de algunos momentos compartidos, habían ganado una amiga más.

Ahora ambas caminaban de noche por las calles de Storybrooke. Durante toda la tarde Regina se había estado preguntando cómo era posible que en pleno invierno, el cielo de la ciudad estuviera completamente nublado. Había estado mirando las nubes grises durante toda la tarde de aquel mes de diciembre y ahora que regresaban del bosque Regina escuchaba a Emma mientras ésta le contaba un chiste.

La morena soltó una carcajada cuando vio la cara de indignación que puso su amiga al terminar de contarlo más que por la «gracia» que supuestamente éste debía de tener y Emma la empujó levemente con su hombro antes de sentir una gota caer sobre su mejilla. La chica de ojos verdes se llevó una mano a la cara para limpiarla y al guiar su vista hacia el cielo muchas más gotas de lluvia cayeron con rapidez.

Regina soltó un pequeño grito al sentir el agua sobre su cuerpo y después se vio tomada de la mano de Emma para ayudarla a correr.

—¡Apresúrate!

Corrieron solo una cuadra y media y un momento después Regina la detuvo.

—¡Espera! —se paró bajo la techumbre de una casa— no estoy acostumbrada a correr —respiró profundamente para recuperarse un poco más rápido— además... de cualquier forma ya estamos mojadas... ¿qué tanto daño pueden hacernos algunas gotas más?

—Creo que tienes razón... —sonrió y se acercó a ella— alguien necesita hacer deporte.

—Oye, lo hago —fingió indignación— sólo que no corro tanto como tú.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué deporte haces? —preguntó la rubia y de pronto oyeron algo que las hizo guardar silencio.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —Regina miró a Emma asentir y caminó bajo la lluvia hacia el lugar de donde provino aquel sonido— Oh, Emma... —dijo Regina al asomarse debajo de un carro— es un cachorro.

La rubia se puso de cuclillas en el suelo y atrajo al perrito cubriéndolo del agua bajo su chaqueta roja. Se trataba de un golden retriver a lo mucho de un mes.

—Vamos...

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de la morena, Cora le insistió a la rubia quedarse hasta que la lluvia disminuyera y Emma no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Las dos chicas se encargaron de bañar al cachorro con agua tibia y después ellas se dieron una ducha rápida en diferentes baños.

Cora había puesto una mirada severa al ver a su hija llegar con un animal, pero, a pesar de eso, unos minutos después, la carita del cachorro había podido más con ella dejando que su hija que se quedara con él mientras el clima se calmaba un poco. Después de eso, Regina tendría que buscar al dueño para devolverlo.

Un rato después, Emma se encontraba en la habitación de invitados envuelta en una bata de baño mientras jugaba con el cachorro.

Dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta abierta captando la atención de la rubia y ésta sonrió al ver a Regina en unos shorts de pijama y una blusa holgada de manga larga. Le llevaba su ropa ya seca y una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Gracias.

La morena sonrió y acarició la cabeza del cachorro sobre la cama.

—Me gustaría quedarme con él.

—Puedes hacerlo.

—No. Ya oíste a mi madre, será un poco difícil.

—Yo podría ayudarte a convencerla.

Regina le sonrió y salió de la habitación para que Emma pudiera cambiarse.

Un rato más tarde en la cocina, Emma se preguntó qué podrían darle de comer al pequeño animal. Había pensando en salir a comprar alimento para cachorros pero afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo.

—Creo que podemos darle fruta.

—¿Fruta?

—Sí... mira —Regina giró la laptop sobre la encimera mostrándole la pantalla con la información que había buscado— aquí siempre tenemos fruta, puedo picar un poco y darle eso de comer —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te ayudo en algo?

—No hará falta... pero gracias.

Unos minutos después de haber terminado de picar un poco de manzana, melón, plátano y papaya, y de haberlos colocado en un recipiente, Regina le dio un golpe en la mano a Emma cuando ésta intentó robar un trozo de manzana.

—¡Auch!

—Es para el perro.

—Pero yo también quiero —puso su mejor cara de cachorro y Regina frunció sus labios sonriendo, cubriendo la cara de Emma con una mano para no verla.

La rubia aprovechó ese momento para tomar un pedazo de fruta de manera rápida pero, en el instante en que lo metió en su boca, corrió hacia el bote de basura para escupirlo.

Escuchó una carcajada de la morena y volteó a verla con cara de pocos amigos.

—Eso te pasa por tomar lo que no es tuyo.

—¡¿Por qué vas a darle melón al pobre cachooorro?! ¿Quieres matarlo?

—En realidad... quería matarte a ti.

Regina se burló y tomó el tazón poniéndolo en el piso para que el perro comenzara a comer.

—Eres cruel.

* * *

Los días habían pasado y con ellos la esperanza de Regina de quedarse con el cachorro había ido en aumento. A la mañana siguiente de que la lluvia se calmara, Emma había acompañado a la morena a preguntar de casa en casa, cerca de la zona en donde habían encontrado al cachorro, si conocían a la persona que podía ser el dueño del animal. Ante la negación de cada vecino, luego de tantos días, Regina había vuelto a su casa a decirle a su madre lo que ocurría y, después de casi dos días de súplicas, ésta había accedo a que su hija se quedara con el perro con la única condición de que no destrozara la casa.

Emma había estado por un lado de su amiga cuando la mujer le había dado aquel permiso y por ende las dos habían escuchado el grito de júbilo que la rubia había soltando.

Ahora, seis meses después, Emma se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque sosteniendo la correa del perro en tanto esperaba a que Regina regresara con dos conos de helado. Habían quedado ese día para hablar luego de algunas semanas de no verse debido a tantos trabajos pendientes de la escuela al estar ya en los últimos días antes de vacaciones y Emma había convencido a la morena de pararse por un antojo, diciéndole que todavía le debía un helado.

Emma estiró su mano abriéndola y cerrándola como si de una niña se tratara cuando vio a Regina regresar y, tan pronto como tomó el cono, el perro se puso en dos patas tratando de quitárselo.

—¡Regaaal! Tú acabas de comer... —le dijo al perro manteniendo su brazo alejado de él.

Como respuesta Emma recibió un ladrido y un movimiento de cola de lado a lado. Miró a la morena pidiéndole ayuda y ésta se echó a reír cuando vio que a Emma casi se le caía la bola del cono.

—Aun no entiendo cómo le pusiste ese nombre... —le dijo a Regina una vez que hubo calmado al animal— sólo míralo, es una bola peluda de destrucción andante.

—Cállate, se comporta cien veces mejor que tú... hasta para comer —dijo y señaló la cara de su amiga— Dios, pareces una niña de cinco años.

Emma se limpió con la servilleta y, al terminar, la hizo bolita lanzándosela a Regina.

—Como te digo... Regal es... un poco más refinado que tú.

Una hora más tarde, las dos se levantaron con la idea de caminar un poco por el parque mientras Regina llevaba la correa del perro. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, un chico se acercó a ellas llamando a la morena. Regina le pasó la correa a Emma para que cuidara de Regal mientras volvía y la rubia frunció el ceño cuando la vio alejarse.

El animal ladró una vez al ver a su dueña irse y ésta le hizo una seña para que se calmara pero Regal decidió ignorarla ladrando una vez más.

Durante unos minutos, Emma estuvo viendo a su amiga y al otro chico tratando de no ser tan obvia jugando con el perro, y, cuando Regina regresó, volvieron a caminar sin decir nada por unos minutos.

—Hey... ¿te gustaría que viéramos una película mañana? —la rubia fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—¿Mañana?

—Sí, mañana.

—Sabes que me encantaría... —contestó Regina y Emma sonrió— pero... acabo de quedar con alguien más —apretó sus labios— ¡Oye! Pero podríamos verla pasado mañana... —dijo con una sonrisa al ver a Emma un poco más callada.

—¡Claro!

Emma trató de ocultar cualquier rastro de decepción que hubiera podido dejarle ver a la morena. Anteriormente, jamás se había sentido así cuando ella le decía que ya tenía planes. Ni siquiera cuando salía de la ciudad sin avisarle.

El domingo por la noche, las dos amigas se encontraban en un largo sofá en la casa de Regina. La morena había convencido a Emma de ver la película ahí puesto que su madre estaría fuera de la ciudad y así no molestarían a nadie con el ruido.

Emma se mantenía de frente a la pantalla en posición de indio mientras Regina, apoyada en la esquina con sus piernas flexionadas, sostenía su bote de helado echando un vistazo de vez en cuando a Regal quien permanecía acostado a los pies del sofá.

Casi a la mitad de la película, Emma observó a Regina concentrada en la pantalla y debido a eso trató de mantenerse en silencio pero, un momento después, su curiosidad por saber cosas sobre el día anterior la hizo hablar.

—¿Qué hiciste ayer? —preguntó fingiendo indiferencia hundiendo la cuchara en su helado de chocolate sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

—¿Ayer? Salí con Robin. Ya te lo había dicho.

—Sí, bueno... dijiste que habías quedado con alguien, pero... ¿qué hicieron?

—Oh, pues... comimos cerca de la playa.

—¿Te divertiste?

—Sí. La pasé bien... —se quedó pensativa por un momento llevándose a la boca una cucharada de su helado de fresa— ¿tú qué hiciste ayer? —la miró un momento y volvió su vista a la pantalla.

—Salí con Ruby y Killian... jugamos baloncesto casi toda la tarde.

—Genial... suena divertido.

—Lo es... ¿Te gustaría jugar algún día con nosotros?

—Oh, eso me gustaría muchísimo... pero no puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca lo he jugado.

—Oh, vamos. Es sencillo. Sólo... botas el balón, lo pasas... y alguien más encesta.

Regina le lanzó una mirada como diciendo «¿me estás tomando por idiota?» y Emma soltó una carcajada.

—Siempre puedo enseñarte —se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces programa un día sólo para mí... no creo que aprenda tan rápido —le dijo mirando la pantalla para que Emma no pudiera notar mucho su sonrojo.

—Cuando quieras... —contestó la rubia sonriendo como idiota y volvieron a guardar silencio.

—¿Desde cuándo conoces a tus amigos?

—¿A Killian y a Ruby?

—Ajá.

—Pues... a Ruby la conozco desde los ocho años, cuando mis padres murieron. A Killian lo conocí cuando estuve en secundaria.

—¿Y no has tenido más amigos aparte de ellos?

—Tuve a una más, pero tuvo que mudarse al terminar la secundaria, su nombre era Lily. ¿Tú has tenido más amigos aparte de Kathryn, Mal y Úrsula?

—A Daniel y a Graham—contestó y vio a Emma fruncir un poco el ceño.

Regresaron al silencio y, un rato más tarde, Regina hundió su cuchara en el bote de Emma provocado que ésta se quejara.

—Heeey, ¡ _eds_ mío! —habló con la boca llena.

—¿Y qué? —volvió a hundir su cuchara esta vez en su helado, para combinar ambos sabores, y, de esa forma, llevarla a su boca— lo que suponía.

—¿Qué?

—Algunas cosas saben mejor así.

—¿Combinadas?

—Robadas —dijo y volvió a tomar helado de chocolate.

—¡Hey! ¡Deja!

Emma alejó su bote de la morena.

Regina rio y alzó una ceja.

—Eres una niña —dijo antes de llevar la cuchara a su boca.

—No lo soy... te estás robando MI helado. Tú tienes el tuyo.

—Pero me apetece del tuyo también —se encogió de hombros.

—Pues a la próxima cómprate dos de diferentes sabores.

—Para qué gastar más dinero cuando tú puedes darme del tuyo.

Regina se incorporó con la intención de robar más helado pero la rubia alejó su bote frunciendo el ceño.

—No. Es mío.

—Emma...

Un ladrido de Regal en ese momento hizo que la rubia pegara un grito y que Regina aprovechara para tomar otra cucharada del helado de chocolate. Llevo la cuchara hasta su boca burlándose de su amiga con la mirada y, al sacarla, Emma golpeó la pieza de metal haciendo que esta saliera volando al igual que el helado de fresa que cayó sobre el perro. La morena la miró sorprendida por aquella acción, sin embargo, esa misma emoción se vio opacada en comparación con la que sintió cuando la rubia, quedando en medio de sus piernas, acercó su rostro al suyo para después tomarla de la nuca y así atrapar sus labios.

Regina se quedó paralizada con sus manos en el aire sin saber qué hacer y luego de sentir a Emma separarse algunos milímetros, soltó un suspiro.

—Tienes razón... algunas cosas saben mucho mejor robadas.

Y de nuevo juntó sus bocas.

Emma comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de la morena cuando sintió las manos de ésta agarrándose de sus costados y finalmente accedió a su boca cuando Regina intentó tomar más aire separando sus labios.

Regina sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo cuando la lengua de Emma tocó la suya y reprimió un pequeño gemido al sentir su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes de su amiga para después ser estirado.

Poco a poco la rubia fue haciendo más lento aquel beso y, un momento después, sus labios simplemente se rozaron. Abrieron sus ojos con sus respiraciones entrecortadas encontrándose con un brillo especial en la mirada de la otra y Emma se mordió el labio inferior sin apartar la vista de Regina mientras ésta se mantenía en silencio procesado lo que acababa de pasar.

La rubia comenzó a moverse saliendo de entre las piernas de la morena y al quedar sentada a una distancia prudencial comenzó a tartamudear.

—Mmm... Y-yo... cre-cre-creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Regina la miró todavía en shock y Emma se levantó del sofá después de casi tropezar con el perro. Salió en menos de un minuto de la casa y sólo al sentir la brisa fresca de la noche pudo exhalar el aire que había estado reteniendo.

Sin saberlo, en ese mismo instante, ambas chicas se llevaron los dedos a sus labios recordando el beso que acababan de compartir.

Al día siguiente las dos amigas se encontraron en el patio de la escuela. Hablaron durante algunos minutos estando un poco nerviosas por lo que pudiera decir la otra de la noche anterior pero, por fortuna para las dos, ninguna se atrevió a comentar nada. Emma invitó a Regina al partido que tendría en pocos días y la morena aceptó, diciendo que sólo faltaba el permiso de su madre, aunque, conociéndola bien, sabían que ese viaje ya estaba asegurado.

Avanzaron los días y ninguna toco el tema del beso. Trataron de convencerse de que sería mejor olvidar aquello diciéndose que a lo mejor sólo había sido un impulso del momento.

El día del partido llegó y, con él, la emoción de las dos chicas se vio hasta por los cielos. Emma metió en su pequeña maleta su uniforme y otras cosas bajo la atenta mirada de la morena quien, desde hacía ya casi media hora, escuchaba divertida todo el parloteo que la rubia se soltaba diciendo.

Un rato más tarde, la morena se vio estrujada por los brazos de su amiga y, cuando fue momento de marcharse, se quedó parada en la banqueta con los ojos bien abiertos al ver a Emma ponerse por un lado de una motocicleta negra.

—¿Qué... es... eso?

—¿Cómo que qué es? Una moto... ¿jamás habías visto una? —preguntó divertida.

—Me refiero a qué hace eso aquí...

—Regina, iremos juntas al partido. Te llevaré... aquí.

—Ah, no... Nonono. Ni creas que voy a subirme en esa cosa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no me gustan. A demás... son peligrosas.

—Oye, he andado en esta moto durante más de dos años y jamás me ha pasado nada. Es segura —palmeó el asiento trasero— ven...

—No.

—¿Vas a dejar que me vaya sola al partido? —puso una cara de cachorro.

—¿No se supone que tienen un autobús especial para ir en él? ¿Por qué no podemos ir nosotras ahí también?

—Porque pensé que sería más divertido ir aparte. Además... con tantos invitados de las otras chicas, creo que iríamos algo apretadas. Sería incomodo... ¿O qué? ¿Prefieres ir sentada sobre mis piernas durante todo el camino? —dijo aquello sin pararse a pensarlo provocando que las mejillas de Regina se encendieran— es lo que pasará si nos vamos en el autobús —aseguró su maleta en la parte trasera de la moto y vio a Regina cruzar sus brazos.

—No iré en esa bestia.

—Oye, tampoco la insultes —acarició el vehículo como si éste tuviera sentimientos.

Regina rodó los ojos y caminó hacia atrás cuando vio a la rubia acercarse a ella.

—Vamos, Gina. Sólo será esta vez.

Emma tardó casi veinte minutos en convencerla y, alrededor de las once de la mañana, partieron detrás del autobús que iría hacia Portland.

Horas más tarde, una vez comenzado el partido, el bullicio de las personas apoyando a su equipo comenzó a escucharse. Durante el primer tiempo, la competencia se mantuvo reñida, pero con el paso de los minutos el marcador fue sumando puntos a favor de Storybrooke. Durante los descansos, Emma conversó con Regina y al volver a la cancha, para jugar el cuarto tiempo, su equipo se vio alcanzado por el otro al meter dos canastas de dos puntos y otra más de tres. Ahora, a tan sólo un minuto de que el partido se diera por terminado, Ruby botaba el balón intentando que ninguna chica del equipo contrario se lo quitara, lo pasó a una de sus compañeras pero ésta lo botó sólo dos veces y se lo devolvió al ver que no podía hacer mucho con él. La morena esquivó a una joven que intentó quitarle el balón y al verse presionada lo lanzó hacia Emma quien logró escabullirse de entre dos chicas y, avanzando dos zancadas, lo lanzó a la canasta. El tiempo acabó con la pelota en el aire y, sin que nadie lo esperara, una chica que había corrido hacia Emma para intentar detener el lanzamiento, cayó sobre ella de manera accidental.

—¡Emma! —el gritó de Regina rompió el silencio instaurado y se levantó de las gradas con la intención de bajar.

El balón rebotó levemente sobre el aro y, poco después, entró en él sumando tres puntos en el marcador dándole, de esa forma, la victoria al equipo de Storybrooke con una puntuación de cuarenta y siete a cuarenta y cuatro.

Algunas personas comenzaron a bajar a la cacha para celebrar con las chicas y Regina se abrió paso entre ellas intentando llegar lo más rápido posible a Emma.

Cuando llegó a la cancha, la vio conversando con sus compañeras sosteniéndose el brazo derecho y, sin dudarlo, corrió hacia ella para abrazarla cuando ésta la miró.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

—¿Qué te crees... que soy un pedazo de espagueti? Claro que estoy bien —la tranquilizó.

Regina sonrió levemente pero después de ver a Emma mover su hombro de manera circular, frunció el ceño.

—Sí, claro, pedazo de espagueti —contestó con sarcasmo llevando su mano hacia el brazo de su amiga— tienes que ir a revisarte.

—Estoy bien, Regina. Lo prometo. Sólo fue un pequeño golpe al caer.

Regina frunció el ceño y simuló una cara de asco.

—También tienes que bañarte. Apestas— las dos rieron y ahora fue Emma quien le dio un abrazo— ¡Eww, estás sudada! —intentó alejarse pero la rubia la apretó más.

—¿Ahora sí te quejas? ¿Quién fue la primera en salir corriendo para estrujarme?

—Creí que te había pasado algo... pero ahora que sé que estás bien, no tien... ¡Ah!

Un grito de sorpresa escapó de su boca antes de apartarse de Emma al ver que las compañeras de ella se dirigían hacia el entrenador con la hielera de plástico para bañarlo con su contenido pues éste se encontraba solamente a unos pasos detrás de ellas. Emma frunció el entrecejo y volteó a ver a sus espaldas para enterarse de lo que ocurría y su sorpresa al hacerlo fue que parte del agua que vaciaron sobre el hombre salpicó en ella, mojando algunas partes de su cuerpo. Una carcajada de la morena vino después al ver a su amiga empapada de líquido verde y a los pocos segundos huyó al ver la mirada perversa que ésta puso.

* * *

Por la noche casi la mitad la escuela asistió a una fiesta que programaron después del partido. Luego de haber regresado a Storybrooke, Janett, una de las chicas del equipo, había ofrecido su casa para que ahí pudieran celebrar, y, a partir de las ocho, tanto chicos como chicas comenzaron a llegar.

Durante las primeras horas algunos muchachos organizaron algunos juegos en el jardín del patio y otros más prefirieron bajar a la playa para encender una fogata. Emma se mantuvo junto a sus compañeras de baloncesto mientras Regina disfrutaba de la fiesta con sus otras amigas y, con el paso de los minutos, la rubia decidió acercarse a la morena tocando su hombro.

—Prueba esto... —le tendió un vaso rojo y Regina lo miró dudosa por un momento antes de llevarlo a su boca para beber.

—¿Qué es?

—No tengo idea —sonrió— pero está rico —alzó sus hombros y volvió a marcharse.

Regina frunció su ceño sonriendo y volvió a la conversación que tenía con sus amigas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó intentando esconder su sonrisa tras el vaso mordiendo ligeramente la orilla.

Kathryn la miró entrecerrado sus ojos y Úrsula alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué no aceptas que te gusta esa chica? —preguntó Mal y Regina se quedó quieta.

—¿Qué?

—Regina, somos tus amigas... No puedes ocultarnos siempre lo que pasa entre ustedes.

—No pasa nada entre nosotras.

—¿Estás segura?

Regina movió su cabeza afirmativamente pero de repente se acordó del beso que había compartido con Emma hacía tan sólo unas noches y sus ojos la delataron.

—Regina... —habló Katryn y la morena desvió su mirada hacia ella.

—Tal vez pasó algo... pero al mismo tiempo fue como si no.

—¡¿Qué?! —quisieron saber las tres.

—El domingo después de salir con Robin... ella... me estuvo haciendo preguntas.

—¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

—Pues cosas como a dónde había ido, si me divertí estando con él... preguntó si tenía más amigos luego de que yo lo hiciera pero la noté un poco sería, no sé... diferente.

—Regina...

—¿Mmm? —fijó su vista en Mal.

—Estaba celosa.

—¿Qué? ¡No!... Ella...

—Lo estaba —afirmó Úrsula.

—¿Podríamos mejor dejar de hablar de esto?

—¿Te incomoda?

—Si lo hace por alguna razón será —dijo Mal después de Kathryn.

—¿Pasó algo más aparte de esa «simple» conversación?

—Ya les dije que dejemos el tema...

—Oh por Dios... dinos qué pasó.

—Nooo...

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no pasó nada.

—No hace ni siquiera un minuto que dijiste lo contrario.

—Pues no hagan caso de todo lo que digo —dijo y tomó otro sorbo de lo que su amiga le había llevado.

—Lo siento, chicas. Vengo a robarles un rato a esta morena... —apareció Emma detrás de Regina y tomándola de los hombros se la llevó a la playa— ¿Qué fue eso último que les dijiste a tus amigas? —preguntó un momento después.

—Nada. Me estaban molestando.

Un rato más tarde, después haber caminado hombro con hombro con Emma por la playa y de conversar con otros chicos de la preparatoria cerca de la fogata, Regina se quedó pensando en las palabras dichas por sus amigas hacía casi una hora en tanto observaba el rostro de la rubia siendo iluminado por el fuego. Ésta se había sentado entre Ruby y Killian a unos pocos lugares más allá, diciéndole que volvería en un momento. ¿Habría sido posible que Emma hubiera estado celosa la vez que estuvieron en su casa? Su amiga volteó en ese instante regalándole una de sus sonrisas y la morena le devolvió otra para luego musitar algo que la rubia entendió como «iré adentro».

Luego de eso Regina se levantó para volver a la fiesta y, al estar ahí, se encontró con Robin quien la invitó a bailar. Durante un rato estuvieron conversando y riendo diciéndose cosas al oído al no escuchar muy bien por la música pero, un momento más tarde, cuando Emma volvió, se quedó observándolos unos instantes hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Dejó los dos vasos que llevaba sobre una mesa con algo de brusquedad provocando que el contenido saliera y en seguida dio media vuelta para alejarse de ahí.

Regina quién no entendió lo que había pasado, siguió a la rubia dentro de la casa y, al perderla de vista, le preguntó a Ruby si la había visto.

—Dijo que se iba.

—¿Cómo que se iba?

—Pues eso... no me dijo por qué, solo soltó «Ruby, nos vemos después» y salió.

—Gracias...

Tan pronto como dijo lo último, Regina corrió hasta la salida para alcanzar a Emma y, al estar afuera, pudo verla caminando sobre la banqueta en dirección a su moto.

—¡Emma!

La rubia la ignoró.

—¡Emma, detente!

Ella siguió caminando.

—¡Hey, te estoy hablando!

Cuando Regina la alcanzó, la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar para encontrarse cara a cara.

—¿Por qué has salido así?

Emma no contestó.

—Te estoy haciendo una pregunta.

—Tal vez no quiero responder —dijo cortante.

—¿Qué te pasa?... Emma, todo estaba bien hace unos minutos, ¿qué ocurrió?

Emma intentó irse pero Regina volvió a detenerla del brazo.

—EMMA, ¡¿QUÉ PASA?!

—¿Que qué pasa? —dijo entre dientes— PASA que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. PASA que no puedo hacerme a la idea de que estés tanto tiempo lejos de mí. PASA que no soporto que alguien más pueda ser el causante de esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tienes y sobre todo PASA que después de haber probado tus labios, la sola idea de que alguien más pueda hacerlo me enloquece —terminó de decir con algo de frustración marcada en su voz y algunas lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos.

—¿Qué dices?

Regina no podía creer lo que la rubia le estaba diciendo.

—Lo que oíste... —se pegó a ella todo lo que pudo y la llevó contra una pared a sus espaldas— no soporto que alguien más pueda tenerte entre sus brazos... —le dijo muy cerca de su boca mirándola a los ojos. A Regina se le humedecieron un poco los suyos y sonrió ocasionando que la rubia apretara su mandíbula.

—Estás celosa.

—No —mintió.

—No lo pregunté... —sonrió mirándole los labios y Emma se enfadó un poco más— Mis amigas tenían razón —dijo en voz baja— qué idiota... Robin sólo es mi primo.

Al escucharla decir eso, y por la necesidad que tenía de querer borrar cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza, Emma perdió los estribos lanzándose sobre la morena capturando sus labios. Regina llevó sus manos al cuello de la rubia y la abrazó para apretarla más contra sí cuando ésta deslizó una mano por su costado derecho para tomarla de cintura.

Emma soltó un gruñido cuando sintió los dedos de la morena encajarse levemente en su nuca y a continuación escuchó los pequeños jadeos que Regina comenzó a soltar.

Durante unos minutos, el sonido de sus besos fue lo único que ambas escucharon. Regina soltó una pequeña risa que hizo que Emma se detuviera y la morena la miró a los ojos con un brillo especial.

—Pensé que yo era la única a la que le pasaba... —susurró Regina.

—¿También sentías celos? —preguntó sorprendida la rubia, pues jamás había percibido ningún indicio de que su amiga lo hubiera estado alguna vez.

—«¿También?» Entonces sí los tenías...

—Tal vez un poco —aceptó— ¿Desde cuándo los has sentido tú?

—Oh, por favor no preguntes eso... —se ruborizó y abrazó a la rubia apoyando su cara contra su hombro.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque... no te lo diré.

—Pero yo quiero saber.

—Pues te quedarás con las ganas.

—Regina...

—No, Emma.

—Bien, ya encontraré la forma de hacerte hablar.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Mmm... Convencerte —tomó el rostro de la morena acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares y poco después acercó sus rostros— de una forma no muy común —la piel de Regina se erizó y Emma sonrió— te conviene hablar ahora...

Se hizo silencio durante algunos segundos y después Regina habló.

—Hace como un año y medio...

—¿Qué?

—Tres meses después de conocerte... en primer grado —Emma la miró confundida— creo que estaba un poco enamorada de ti desde antes de conocernos personalmente —bajó su mirada.

—¿En serio? —sonrió sorprendida.

—Sí, ya déjame —se cubrió el rostro algo avergonzada pero Emma quitó sus manos unos segundos después y besó sus labios.

—Estás más hermosa cuando te sonrojas.

Emma rio al verla ruborizarse más y, dejándole un último beso, la tomó de la mano para llevarla hasta su motocicleta.

—¿Qué haces? No pensarás hacerme subir en esa cosa otra vez...

Emma no contestó. Le pasó su casco para que se lo pusiera y se subió a la motocicleta haciendo que la morena rodara los ojos e hiciera lo mismo abrazándose a su cintura luego de protegerse la cabeza.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A un lugar que conoces muy bien...

Quince minutos más tarde las dos entraban a una pequeña cabaña en el bosque que habían estado visitando durante meses, cerca de la laguna. Un día merodeando por los alrededores de ésta habían descubierto un pequeño sendero de madera que daba al lugar en donde la vivienda se encontraba y, una vez dentro, las dos habían quedado fascinadas incluso con tanto polvo y hojas secas que habían entrado ahí durante años. Un fin de semana, habiendo limpiando todo el desastre, decidieron «apropiársela» yendo ahí cada vez que querían.

—¿A qué hemos venido aquí?

—A raptarte —sonrió Emma poniendo una mirada divertida.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces no podré salir? — Emma negó con la cabeza— ¿y se puede saber por qué has decidido raptarme?

—Simple... —se acercó a ella y, descubriendo una parte del cuello de la morena haciendo su cabello hacia atrás, susurro en su oído— porque... quiero tenerte solamente conmigo.

Regina sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante aquellas palabras y poco a poco se fue dejando embriagar por la calidez que se instauró en ella al sentir los labios de Emma dejando besos por su hombro haciendo un recorrido que pronto la llevaría hasta su cuello.

—¿Tenías esto planeado?

—Sólo una parte.

—¿Cuál?

—La de decirte lo que siento.

—¿Y esto? —susurró sosteniéndose de Emma al sentir sus piernas flaquear cuando sintió un mordisco.

—De esto no estaba muy segura, pero al final se está dando... —contestó y la tomó de la mano para llevarla cerca de un colchón inflable que ellas habían llevado ahí con anterioridad.

Regina la miró nerviosa pero cuando sintió los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos, todos sus miedos se esfumaron y cerró los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones de su cuerpo gracias a las caricias de la rubia.

—Se mi novia...

Escuchó de pronto Regina y al abrir los ojos pudo ver una margarita gigante frente a la cara de su amiga en tanto ésta se mantenía con una sonrisa.

—Emma... —sus ojos se humedecieron y sus labios formaron una ligera curva hacia arriba. Todo en su interior comenzó a revolotear.

Le resultaba tan increíble que la chica en la que se había fijado hace más de un año, creyendo que sería siempre un imposible, estuviera ahora ahí pidiéndole ser su novia.

Una gran sonrisa lució en su rostro uno segundos después y sus lágrimas quedaron libres resbalando por sus mejillas al volver a la realidad y ver a Emma frente a ella todavía esperando una respuesta.

—¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

Regina asintió con su cabeza tomando la flor entre sus manos y después abrazó a Emma con mucha fuerza.

—Sí. Sí, sí, sí... claro que sí.

Juntó sus labios con los de Emma una vez más y dejó que sus dedos se perdieran entre sus cabellos rubios al soltar la flor que cayó sobre el colchón.

Cualquier rastro de pensamiento que hubo habido hasta ese momento en sus mentes, desapareció.

Las manos de Emma comenzaron a acariciar la cintura de la morena y poco a poco fue dejando su boca para descender lentamente por su cuello. Regina se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió los dientes de su, ahora, novia mordisquear ese punto en donde se sentía su pulso y, a continuación, soltó un ligero gemido encajando sus uñas en la espalda de la rubia sobre su ropa.

Regina sintió su corazón retumbar dentro de su pecho y en ese instante se dijo que si debía de morir de alguna forma, no le pesaría para nada que aquel momento fuera el indicado.

Sintió los dedos de Emma bajar la cremallera trasera de su vestido y, dándole media vuelta, la rubia se lo fue quitando dejando un recorrido de besos por su cuello y espalda, al ir descubriendo cada vez más porciones de su piel. Al sentirse sólo con su ropa interior, un ligero rubor apareció sobre las mejillas de la morena y, al sentir los brazos de Emma rodearla por la espalda, giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de ella. Compartieron un beso más y lentamente Regina fue girándose hasta quedar de frente a Emma para, de esa forma, poder quitarle el saco que llevaba puesto y, sin dejar de besarla, desabrochar los botones de la blusa blanca que llevaba.

La hizo sentarse sobre las sabanas encima del colchón inflable luego de dejar la flor sobre una mesita y en seguida se puso a horcajadas sobre ella deshaciéndose de la prenda blanca. Emma se apoyó sobre sus codos para observar mejor a la morena encima de ella y sonrió alzando una ceja al ver a Regina de una forma un tanto tímida pero al mismo tiempo con una gran excitación reflejada en sus ojos. La morena sonrió lanzándose de nuevo a los labios de su novia y sus manos se deslizaron por aquel torso pálido bajo su cuerpo. Escuchó de pronto los sonidos que Emma hizo con su garganta y sintió las manos de su compañera rozar suavemente su espalda provocando un erizamiento de vello en las zonas tocadas.

Un momento después Emma se acomodó mejor sobre el colchón llevando consigo a la morena y dejó que sus manos apretaran sus glúteos ocasionando que Regina gimiera sobre sus labios. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse casi automáticamente y Emma aprovechó para desabrochar sujetador de Regina.

—Emma... —susurró Regina abriendo los ojos en ese momento.

La rubia pudo notar el nerviosismo en su voz y se detuvo de inmediato.

—Hey, tranquila... Podemos parar si no te sientes lista —acarició su mejilla y dejó un casto beso sobre sus labios.

—No. No es eso... —bajó su mirada algo avergonzada— yo... jamás he hecho esto con nadie —susurró.

Emma no pudo hacer otra cosa en ese momento más que abrazarla y atraerla contra su cuerpo como si intentara protegerla de cualquier cosa.

—Podemos esperar...

—No. Quiero hacerlo... Quiero que seamos sólo una.

Mirándola a los ojos, Emma supo que Regina decía la verdad. Asintió con su cabeza musitando un «está bien» y luego de eso la hizo recostar sobre las sábanas colocándose por un costado suyo.

Se deshizo del sostén anteriormente desabrochado y al ver a Regina sonrojarse no pudo evitar besarla. Se fundieron una vez más en un beso lleno de ternura mientras las manos la morena viajaban lentamente en dirección a los pantalones de Emma. Los desabrochó en menos de diez segundos e hizo a la rubia despojarse de ellos para quedar solamente en su ropa interior. Una vez con ese simple conjunto los dedos de Regina pasearon suavemente por la espalda de su novia para desabrochar la parte de arriba y quitársela de igual forma. Un momento más tarde, sintió los dedos de Emma acariciarla desde su cadera hasta el comienzo de sus pechos y un suspiro escapó de su boca cuando la rubia cubrió el izquierdo con su mano para comenzar a masajearlo. Al mismo tiempo fue consciente de que Emma abandonaba su boca para volver a hacer un recorrido hacia su cuello pero aquello no quedó ahí, sino que poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre su otro pecho. Emma la miró un momento antes de atrapar el pezón ya erecto entre sus dientes y luego observó a Regina arquearse cuando hizo presión en el otro pezón al mismo tiempo en que succionaba el que ya tenía en su boca.

La escuchó gemir durante unos minutos y, al hacer un intercambio, sintió los dedos de la morena enredarse en sus cabellos. Sonrió levemente y chupó un poco más fuerte haciéndole soltar un gemido más elevado.

Lentamente fue descendiendo con sus besos por su vientre y al llegar al inicio de su ropa interior, dejó un besó sobre su monte de venus por encima de la prenda. Regina intentó cerrar sus piernas pero la rubia no la dejó. Le quitó el pequeño bikini mirándola a los ojos y le sonrió antes de gatear hacia ella para capturar sus labios nuevamente.

Más tarde Regina sintió los dedos de Emma jugueteando entre sus piernas y, aferrándose a ella, hizo que se deshiciera de la barrera en su interior. Mordió el hombro con fuerza de la rubia cuando ésta logró traspasarla y un gemido quedó ahogado entre sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo en que sus uñas dejaron una gran marca sobre su espalda.

Atrajo a Emma hacia su cuerpo unos minutos más tarde e intercambiando posiciones se colocó sobre ella para ir descendiendo por su vientre y quitarle la última prenda que hacía falta.

Besó los muslos de Emma y ascendió lentamente bajo atenta mirada de ella. Guió su vista hacia aquellos ojos esmeraldas y dijo en voz baja:

—¿Qué tal si comprobamos lo que he leído en algunos libros?

Y luego de eso mordió ligeramente los labios mayores de Emma, haciendo que su cuerpo se erizara por completo. Sonrió y hundió su legua en ella para comenzar a jugar con su clítoris. Lamio y chupó durante algunos minutos y luego de un rato sintió los dedos de Emma en su cabeza para pegarla más a su sexo soltando gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

—¡Oh... Mierda! ¡Ah! No pares... ¡Regina, no pares! —exclamó echando su cabeza hacia atrás y, arqueando su espalda, soltó un nuevo gemido.

Regina eligió ese momento para introducir dos dedos en su humedad y Emma se incorporó inmediatamente con un grito. El cabello despeinado y el sonrojo de sus mejillas hicieron que la morena sonriera y que con una succión más la hiciera llegar al clímax escuchando cientos de barbaridades en forma de gritos.

—¡Ven aquí! —le dijo Emma un momento más tarde atrayéndola a su cuerpo para devorar sus labios mientras la morena reía— ¿qué clase de libros lees?

Regina rio aún más y se sentó sobre ella enroscando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Comenzó a mover su pelvis contra el vientre de su novia y poco después sintió las manos de Emma apretando sus glúteos. Un gemido escapó de su boca al sentir uno de sus pechos en la boca de la rubia y echó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir un dedo de ésta penetrar en su humedad mientras que con su otro brazo la apretaba de la cintura. Comenzó a hacer un movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo cabalgando su dedo para segundos después sentir otro unírsele.

Los gemidos comenzaron a inundar nuevamente aquel lugar y Regina, abrazada al cuello de la rubia, hizo que volviera a besarla. Emma mordió su labio inferior provocándole un gemido aún más fuerte y Regina sintió cómo los dedos de Emma aumentaban la velocidad dentro de ella. La morena se movió un poco más rápido sobre el cuerpo de su novia y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro antes morder levemente su cuello. Emma gimió el nombre de Regina y, tras eso, la apretó más contra sí regalándole uno de los orgasmos más potentes que tenía la intención de darle esa noche.

—¡EMMAAA!

Las convulsiones de su cuerpo comenzaron a llegar después de que Emma mordisqueara su lóbulo y se mantuvo aferrada a ella hasta que aquella corriente de placer hubo acabado.

Regina volvió a besar los labios de Emma pero, en esa ocasión, la suavidad y la ternura estuvo presente.

Emma paseo sus dedos de arriba a abajo sobre la espalda de la morena y Regina sintió un escalofrío.

—Aún no me creo que esto esté pasando... —dijo la morena en tono bajo mientras tomaba el rostro de su novia y veía el verde de aquellos ojos tan hermosos que tenía.

Emma la hizo juntar su frente con la suya.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Durante toda mi vida he tenido cosas o a personas que, luego de un determinado tiempo, desaparecen. Incluso la tranquilidad de vivir sin preocupaciones.

—¿No vives tranquila?

—Algunas veces no —contestó con sus ojos cerrados intentando olvidarlo todo durante un instante más— pero eso cambia cuando estoy contigo... —acarició los labios de Emma con sus dedos— ¿en serio me quieres?

Hubo una pausa de algunos segundos y luego de eso vino la respuesta de la rubia.

—Tanto como a una margarita gigante en otoño... —beso los dedos de la morena.

Regina se quedó quieta en ese momento frunciendo su entrecejo.

—Pero... esas flores no se dan en otoño —contestó desconcertada.

—Entonces mi amor por ti hará florecer alguna y ese día entenderás cuán grande es.

Regina sonrió y volvió a besar a Emma tumbándola sobre las sabanas sólo para volver a escuchar su nombre entre suspiros.

* * *

—¿Vas a dejarme lanzarlo por fin?

El ceño fruncido de la morena y la mueca que hizo con su boca provocaron que Emma riera y alzara el balón en su mano derecha.

—Primero quítamelo.

Llevaban casi quince minutos en la cancha del parque intentando que Regina aprendiera un poco sobre baloncesto, pero cada vez que la morena hacía un movimiento Emma la burlaba con el balón.

—¡Pero es que ni siquiera eso me dejas!

Emma sonrió.

—Tienes que aprender a quitar el balón si eres del equipo contrario.

—Creí que íbamos en el mismo equipo y que me ibas a enseñar cómo jugar —se cruzó de brazos.

—Último intento... si logras quitarme el balón y encestarlo —señaló la canasta— te enseñaré lo que quieras aprender.

—¿Segura?

Emma asintió con su cabeza y Regina fijó su mirada en el balón. Hizo un movimiento rápido con su brazo para intentar tomarlo pero la rubia fue más rápida y bajó su mano quitando la pelota del camino de Regina.

La botó dos veces en el piso y volvió a ponerla enfrente de la morena sonriendo. Regina entrecerró sus ojos y después avanzó hacia Emma luchando un poco con ella para quitarle el objeto esférico pero, al igual que en las otras ocasiones, Emma no dejó que lo tomara. Unos minutos después Regina se cansó de aquello y, tomando desprevenida a la rubia, agarró su rostro con las dos manos y le plantó un beso que pronto se hizo profundo. Regina sonrió y, cuando supo que Emma ya estaba bastante distraída, le quitó el balón de las manos, separándose de su boca y dio media vuelta para lanzarlo a la canasta. Sin embargo, al poner el balón por encima de su cabeza para arrojarlo, Emma metió su mano entre sus brazos para volver a quitárselo.

—¡Hey! —se quejó Regina volteando a verla.

—Así no se tira... además hiciste trampa.

—Claro que no.

—No puedes quitarle el balón a otras personas besándolas.

—Claro que sí. Contigo lo hice —alzó una ceja divertida y Emma tiró de su brazo para pegarla a su cuerpo.

—Pero no besarás a otras personas.

—¿Quién dice que no?

Emma entrecerró los ojos.

—Muy graciosa.

—Hablo en serio.

—No es verdad.

—¿Quieres ver cómo sí? —la retó y volteó a ver si más personas pasaban por el parque.

Emma soltó el balón indignada y tomó la nuca de la morena para besarla de nuevo con algo de fuerza mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Tus labios me pertenecen —dijo Emma minutos después.

—Celosa —susurró sobre sus labios y se apropió enseguida del balón lanzándolo a la canasta —¿Ahora me enseñas a jugar? —agregó cuando lo vio entrar.

—Tramposa... —volvió a decir Emma y caminó hacia su novia para enseñarle lo básico de ese deporte.

* * *

Once meses más vinieron y con ellos la presión de un juego final y un examen de admisión para la universidad, se hizo presente.

Emma y Regina habían estado hablando durante meses sobre lo que pasaría con su relación cuando fueran a distintas universidades pero a pesar de las pequeñas discusiones que eso había conllevado, y los momentos de frustración por no poder estar más tiempo cerca la una de la otra cuando el momento llegara, las dos habían dicho que seguirían siendo novias sin importar la distancia que las separara. Además, habían acordado verse algunos fines de semana y en las vacaciones cuando volvieran a Storybrooke.

Durante aquellos once meses las dos habían vivido lo más bello que habían podido desear algún día. Habían salido a pasear con sus amigos, habían ido de campamento al bosque, dos veces se habían quedado en la playa hablando de cosas triviales hasta la madrugada e incluso una vez habían nadado en la laguna cuando el otoño estaba por terminar. Sí, ambas sabían que estaban locas. El último momento para recordar que habían tenido juntas, había sido la vez que a ambas las habían sacado del cine gracias a los parloteos de sus amigos en la sala y, después, habían decidido ir al pozo de los deseos en donde se habían hecho una promesa la cual constaba de amor eterno.

—Te has vuelto la persona más cursi en este mundo —le había dicho Regina a Emma.

Ahora, un fin de semana del mes de mayo, Emma se preparaba organizando las cosas que ocuparía en el partido final tratanto de contener los nervios mientras que en otro lado de ese mismo pueblo, Regina hacía lo mismo para ir a otra ciudad a presentar su examen de admisión.

Habían estado hablando por mensajes de texto desde el amanecer y habían acordado verse minutos antes de que las dos partieran.

«¿Lista?»

Emma le envió un mensaje a Regina diez minutos después de tener todo preparado.

«Eso... y nerviosa.»

«Tranquila. Todo irá perfecto... No por nada eres la mejor de tu generación.»

Regina rio ante aquel mensaje.

«¿Nos vemos en Granny's en cinco minutos?»

«Mejor ábreme la puerta.»

La morena corrió hacia la entrada de su casa y al abrir se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia quien no dudó en apretujarla al instante.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Creo que igual que tú.

—Me habría encantado ir contigo al partido de hoy —dijo Regina con pesar.

—Y a mí me habría fascinado que estuvieras, pero tu examen para la universidad es más importante ahora. Y el partido... bueno, ya podremos celebrar cuando regrese victoriosa —sonrió.

—Verás que sí. Tienes al mejor equipo.

—Tengo a la mejor novia —contestó dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios— ¿Tu madre te acompañará a Boston?

—Sí, por nada del mundo me deja sola cuando se trata de salir de la ciudad.

—Mejor para mí... así no te roban.

—No dejaría que lo hicieran...

Ambas sonrieron. Hablaron durante veinte minutos y al despedirse, Regina le pidió que tuviera mucho cuidado.

—¿Por qué vas en moto esta vez?

—Para llevarte de alguna forma conmigo. Así imagino que vas abrazándome durante el camino —la besó antes de colocarse el casco.

—Ve con cuidado.

—Yo siempre —le sonrió y antes de que la morena se alejara volvió a quitarse el casco y la tomó del brazo para regresarla y darle un último beso antes de marcharse.

Regina acarició el rostro de la rubia con sus pulgares y, al separarse, pegó su frente con la de ella.

—Eso es para la buena suerte —le dijo Emma.

—Te amo... —susurraron al mismo tiempo y por fin Regina se alejó de la rubia para que pudiera partir sin imaginar que aquel día estaría marcado por un suceso que cambiaría la vida de ambas.

Horas más tarde, dentro de un salón en la Universidad de Boston, Regina se mantenía con la mirada fija en su examen leyendo cada una de las preguntas para ser contestadas cuando de pronto un piqueteo en su pecho comenzó a molestarla. La morena decidió no tomarle mucha importancia y siguió contestando su examen durante los próximos cinco minutos. Observó a sus compañeros concentrados al igual que ella y luego de eso un dolor en su corazón la hizo soltar un quejido. El profesor alzó su mirada preguntando si se encontraba bien y la morena intentó decir que sí pero nuevamente otra punzada la hizo levantarse de su asiento para salir de ahí. Otros muchachos la miraron preguntándose qué podía estar pasando y al ver la morena derrumbarse sobre piso, el bullicio comenzó a escucharse.

—Todos quédense donde están —indicó el profesor y en segundos se encontró llamando a una ambulancia.

Pocos minutos más tarde, en esa misma ciudad, una chica rubia dejaba atrás el ajetreo de sus compañeras, festejando la victoria en una de las preparatorias de Boston, para regresar lo más pronto posible a su ciudad y celebrar, de esa forma, el triunfo de su equipo con su novia.

La emoción por volver a tener a Regina entre sus brazos y decirle lo contenta que estaba de haber podido vencer a uno de los equipos más preparados con los que le había tocado enfrentarse, hizo que se perdiera por un instante en sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo que perdiera la oportunidad de reaccionar para maniobrar con la moto y esquivar a un auto que había salido de la nada minutos después.

En cuestión de segundos el mundo de Emma se vio envuelto en una total oscuridad.

* * *

El pitido incesante de una máquina hizo que volviera de su inconsciencia dos días después. Poco a poco Regina fue abriendo sus ojos encontrándose en una habitación de hospital e intentó moverse en la cama pero, de inmediato, un dolor en su pecho la hizo quejarse y volver a la posición en la que se encontraba. A su lado, Cora se mantenía despierta con los ojos hinchados como consecuencia de haber llorado durante horas. Regina frunció el ceño preguntándose qué había pasado y su madre se acercó en ese momento para explicarle.

—...Tu corazón decidió que era tiempo de dejar de funcionar...

—Pero... estoy bien —contestó confundida, sintiendo su voz pastosa— ¿cómo es que sigo aquí?

—Estuviste en el quirófano durante casi doce horas... hace dos días... Alguien más te salvó la vida.

Regina quedó sorprendida ante aquello y se perdió en sus pensamientos durante unos minutos.

—¡¿Dos días?! ¡¿Madre, he estado aquí todo ese tiempo?! —se exaltó un poco— ¿Le... le avisaste a Emma de esto? —preguntó algo preocupada— Ella... no sabe nada.

Regina intentó acomodarse mejor sobre la cama pero el dolor que se provocó nuevamente, volvió a impedírselo.

—Regina... hay algo que debes saber —dijo seria— algo que pasó...

—¿Q-Qué ocurrió?

Al notar el nerviosismo de su madre, ella comenzó a preocuparse.

—Cuando... cuando el partido de Emma terminó, ella... salió de inmediato hacia Storybrooke.

—¿Le dijeron algo de mi ahí? —sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa— Madre, yo no quería que Emma se enterara. No quería que se peocupara por nada de esto.

—Regina... no es eso —puso una mano sobre la de su hija y respiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar— ha pasado algo con ella.

—Madre... ¿qué pasa con Emma? —preguntó esta vez más preocupada.

—Cariño... Emma tuvo un accidente —soltó y la morena se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar un sollozo tras escuchar aquello.

Sintió su cuerpo debilitarse en ese momento y las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos.

—Pero... ella... ella está bien —trató de afirmar, sin embargo aquello salió más como un cuestionamiento.

Al ver que su madre no le respondió, apretó su mano para obligarla a verla.

—Dime que Emma está bien... —le tembló la voz— ¡Madre, dilo! —se agitó.

—Lo siento, hija.

Cora agachó la cabeza negando levemente.

—Nooo. ¡No!

—Desafortunadamente... el broche del casco que llevaba se abrió con la fuerza del impacto... y... Emma quedó desprotegida...

—¡¿Dónde está ella?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¡QUIERO VERLA! —hiperventiló— esto no está pasando... sólo... sólo se trata de una pesadilla... —sollozó entrando en pánico— me quedé dormida en algún momento... ¡es eso! —sollozó.

—Regina, tranquilízate.

—¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE LO HAGA?! ¡ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE NO VOLVERÉ A VER A EMMA!

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cada vez más haciendo que las máquinas conectadas a ella para su monitoreo emitieran un pitido estridente y, al tirar de los cables para deshacerse de ellos, se hizo daño en la herida del pecho.

—¡AAAGH! —gritó con frustración y estrujó las sábanas bajo ella apretando los dientes.

—Hija, por favor cálmate —Cora se limpió una lágrima que quedó libre en ese momento.

—No puedo... ¡Emma no volverá a estar aquí! —sollozó.

—Regina, tendrás una parte de ella siempre contigo... —volvió a hablar tratando de tener el tono más calmo posible, acariciando el rostro de su hija— la persona que te salvó la vida fue ella.

Regina guió su mirada hacia su madre de inmediato tratando de comprender.

—El corazón que llevas ahora contigo... era el corazón de Emma.

La morena no pudo más con aquello y más lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—¡NO! —gritó con voz temblorosa— ¡No lo quiero! ¡No lo quiero de esta forma! —sollozó— ¡la quiero a ella de vuelta!

—Regina...

Los médicos entraron con rapidez en aquel momento para revisar el estado de la morena. Conectaron los cables que ella misma se había quitado y decidieron aplicarle un calmante al verla tan alterada.

Regina trató de oponerse durante unos segundos pero al final el efecto del sedante actuó en ella.

—Emma... —susurró antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Los meses siguientes habían venido con una Regina incapaz de disfrutar la vida como antes. La morena había dejado de hablar con sus amigas y el día de la graduación no había podido estar en el evento puesto que todavía no se había recuperado de la operación. Le habían contado que durante ese último día la escuela había hecho una especie de homenaje hacia Emma y hacia ella debido a todos sus logros durante los tres años cursados y luego de aquello Ruby había intentado que la morena se quedara con el último trofeo que habían ganado pero Regina se había negado a aceptarlo. Durante aquellos meses Regina había estado sumida en una gran depresión que sólo su perro había sido capaz de hacerle olvidar, pues, cada vez que estaba con el animal, Regina sentía que Emma, de alguna manera, volvía a estar cerca.

* * *

Unos años más tarde, Regina había comenzado a observar un comportamiento raro en su perro cada vez que iban bosque a pasar un rato aprovechando sus vacaciones o algún que otro fin de semana libre de tareas.

Lo había observado ladrarle en ocasiones a algunos arbustos, lo había visto jugar incluso con el aire pero lo más extraño para ella era cuando el perro movía la cola de un lado a otro emitiendo un lloriqueo.

Preguntándose qué podía ser aquello y sintiéndose cada vez más atraída por esa situación, Regina solía ir más a menudo a la laguna acompañada de Regal para averiguar qué pasaba.

Justo ahora, en un fin de semana, con las piernas cruzadas y un libro entre sus manos, Regina volvía a adentrarse en la misma lectura en la que hacía varios años había estado sumida siendo la causante de un gran cambio en su vida. Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde aquel pequeño incidente que había provocado que conociera a la persona que, sin imaginarlo, sería su salvadora, pero, sin duda, cada día lo recordaba como si hubiese sido sólo el día anterior.

Observando aquella hermosa laguna que Emma le había dado a conocer un día y volviendo a la lectura un momento más tarde, dejó que Regal merodeara libre por el pasto jugando entre las hojas secas de los árboles que el otoño volvía a traer. Durante un poco más de media hora, la morena estuvo tan entretenida en su libro que no se dio cuenta del momento en que su perro había desaparecido por unos minutos, y no fue sino hasta que un rato más tarde éste apareció interrumpiendo su lectura, dejando una margarita gigante de color blanca sobre su libro. Los ojos de la morena se abrieron con sorpresa por aquello y, cuando algunos recuerdos de años anteriores asaltaron su cabeza, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Tomó la flor entre sus manos y Regal subió a la banca para acostarse en el campo libre descansando su cabeza sobre el libro en sus piernas.

—Tanto como a una margarita gigante en otoño —susurraron dos voces al unísono en aquel lugar pero sólo una se escuchó.

Regina soltó una pequeña risa nostálgica y dejó que sus ojos se vieran nublados por algunas lágrimas.

—Es imposible...

Su corazón siguió latiendo fuertemente dentro de su pecho demasiado sorprendida por lo que aquello pudiera significarse.

—Emma... —susurró la morena alzando la vista, pero, como había dicho antes, era imposible que aquello estuviera pasando.

Poco después, al acariciar los pétalos de la flor, sintió la piel de su brazo derecho erizarse. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció tras aquello y las lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a salir. A su lado, Emma rozaba sus dedos sobre la piel de la morena mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de ésta.

—He vuelto por una razón... —susurró la rubia y Regal alzó su vista hacia ella lloriqueando.

Regina le hizo una caricia en la cabeza al animal y durante algunos minutos todo en aquel lugar se mantuvo en silencio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Regal entró en la habitación de la morena para ponerse en dos patas y comenzar a darle toques con su nariz hasta hacerla despertar. En ese momento Regina abrió los ojos sonriendo y agarrando la cabeza de su mascota dijo emocionada:

—¡Vamos, Regal! ¡Emma está aquí!

Se levantó de inmediato de la cama poniéndose un vestido blanco y, colocándose unas ballerinas a trompicones, salió corriendo de su cuarto siendo seguida por el perro.

Una vez fuera de la casa corrieron lo más rápido posible hacia el bosque sin percatarse de que Ruby observaba con su ceño fruncido aquella carrera y pocos segundos después corría en la misma dirección.

Al llegar a la laguna Regina miró en diferentes direcciones buscando a la rubia y sintió que todo a su alrededor se detuvo al verla emerger del agua.

—¡Emma! —la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al verla fue la más hermosa y resplandeciente después de mucho tiempo.

Corrió hasta el lugar en donde la rubia se encontraba, comenzando a sentir el contacto del agua con su cuerpo, y al llegar a ella se tiró a sus brazos, abrazándola lo más fuerte posible.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de ambas y poco después Regina besó sus labios.

—Estás aquí... —la miró con ojos acuosos tomando su rostro, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Volví por ti... —Emma acarició el rostro de la morena y Regina cerró sus ojos por un momento.

—¿Cómo es posible? —vio sus labios de cerca y luego volvió a cruzar sus miradas.

—Algunas cosas no son sencillas de explicar...

Emma dejó un beso en los labios de Regina y acarició su mejilla.

—¿Te quedarás?

Emma negó con su cabeza y Regina la abrazó con fuerza dejando sus lágrimas libres.

Ruby apareció en ese momento detrás de unos arbustos observando al perro algo inquieto a la orilla de la laguna y al dirigir la mirada hacia donde Regal la tenía, pudo ver a dos cisnes con sus frentes unidas.

—Tú vendrás conmigo —susurró Emma en su oído.

En ese momento, en un lugar de aquel pequeño pueblo, el cuerpo inerte de una joven morena era sostenido por los brazos de su madre mientras ésta lloraba su partida.


End file.
